Problem Position
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: Bakura has only ever bottomed when he and Marik had sex. Quite frankly he's sick of it, but Marik has trouble giving into his lover's request. Marik has to consult the closest people he knows that would be in a similar situation on the issue, but that leaves him just as confused. Marik knows he just has to trust Bakura with his body. Love is trust; sex is trust; love is sex.


So I guess I decided to post this story After all With encouragement from Fangirl16. I did not want to post it before because this Mande my amazing beta uncomfortable because she considered it this rape. I felt really hurt because of that because this is the first story in maybe a year I'm proud with the results. Really, and rape connotation is loose if anything. I really want to share this anyway.

Kek is obviously Yami Marik. I like it because it still has that "Ek" sound like in "Mar'EK'," and it means God of Darkness. Plus, if you look at some "common personality traits" of people with the name, there are some that suit Yami Marik a fair bit. Even has an evil laugh ring to it. Like "'Kek, kek, kek, kek!' the old wizard wheezed out before finishing his brew of poison."

* * *

"Ah … a-ah. Yes. Please, please. Mmm!" Marik moaned as he felt a slick tongue run along the underside of his throbbing erection. His eyes were sealed shut as his mouth hung open to moan louder and louder. Marik bucked his hips up into Bakura'swarm mouth, but he still was not fully satisfied. "Bakura . . .Gimme more. . . ."

Bakura smirked and removed the needy cock from his mouth. The thief leaned in again for another tentative lick, but shifted his focus despite his lover's soft protests. A pale hand strokedMarik's shaft, and the other hand's sly fingers snuck insideMarik's lower entrance.

"Gyah!" Marik shouted before shooting a leg in the air and then slamming it down on Bakura's back, thoroughly killing the mood.

"You little bitch!" Bakura seethed standing on his knees still between Marik's legs. "You said you wanted more. I thought you were ready! How long am I supposed to wait, Marik?!"

"I don't know! I said I wanted more, but that didn't mean I'm ready for you to finger fuck me! You were supposed to- I don't know! It was something in the moment!"

"No, Marik. You know what you wanted me to do. You wanted me to bloody ride you like always. It doesn't matter what position, your dick is the one that's fucking! Before we started you said you were willing to try changing it, but that was another false hope, wasn't it?"

"I didn't say it to give you false hope! I thought I was ready. I want to - I do - but it's . . . it's too much. I'm sorry, Bakura," Marik said a bit more calmly with regret in his voice. "Maybe next ti-"

"No! No 'maybe,' Marik. Either you willingly let me fuck you or we stop pretending. You make it seem like such a challenge to open up to me, but I did it for you, Marik." Bakura sneered getting up and grabbing his pants. "I guess you can't trust me like I trusted you."

Bakura slammed the bedroom door on his way out and Marik made no effort to follow. The Egyptian male simply lay on the messy bed with a sorrowful gaze. Marik wanted to retort that Bakura never had a problem with being bottom before, but Marik understood where his lover was coming from. Marik could not count how often he promised Bakura that he was ready, that he loved the dark spirit, that he wanted to further their relationship. Slamming his heel to Bakura's back was just a small representation of the pain, or rather annoyance, Marik was causing his supposed lover.

The blond had to find a way to overcome his innate fear of being penetrated; it was an illogical fear, after all. Marik had heard Bakura moan and seen him orgasm from being the one fucked countless times, yet he could not allow that pleasure for himself. Marik knew trust was not the issue because Bakura already proved himself by risking his life for the Egyptian for no good reason other than to help Marik. Marik definitely loved Bakura like no one before or to come. Marik definitely wanted to prove that he was serious about Bakura, and would express it as intimately as he needed, but his body would not agree with his heart.

Marik needed help, and with how upset Bakura was when he left, the pale male would likely not want to deal with Marik's dilemma. The only people who could help were other people that likely had issues being submissive, or a less experienced people. Marik knew plenty of guys, but none popped out as people to go to for sex advice.

Duke would probably want to _personally_ help Marik. Pegasus had had a wife, but without her around Marik could not completely guess which roles he played between the sheets- and he definitely did _not _want to find out. Yugi liked Tea, but he was probably the type too nice too discriminate by gender. Regardless talking to Yugi about sex was … no. Atem and Setoseemed to have an interesting "partnership," but Marik would not try to figure out how their pride worked when proving who was submissive (plus Seto was probably strictly dragon-sexual). Joey and Tristan were too blockheaded to be able to help anyone in terms of romance or sex advice, and no one wanted Tristan to even know how sex worked in general. Asking Odion would be far too awkward and scarring. Though Ishizu knew seemingly everything, asking her would be even worse than asking Odion. Marik could try to ask one of the females he knew like Tea or Mai how being penetrated made them feel the first time, but Marik doubted he could consider their experiences at the same level.

Unless Marik wanted to ask people that have not even had sex like Mokuba, the blond was out of options. Marik growled to himself and yanked on his hair, which helped him pull himself up so that he sat in a slouch. No one he knew could help. Marik would have just to accept the fact he would never let himself be dominated like Bakura wanted, and hope that his lover would forgive him.

"Fuck," Marik mumbled. The blond finally stood and looked at the time: 7:12 pm. Bakura and Marik had been so eager, they started to go at it right after they had their small dinner and wine. Marik wanted to go Bakura, but he could not face him just yet. Still, Marik wanted desperately to see his lover's beautiful face and hear his rich voice.

"Oh, I'm so damn stupid," Marik told himself despite the small smile on his face and the plan in his mind.

:-:

Ryo heard the not-so gentle knocks on his front door all the way from his kitchen. The reclusive male had just finished drying the last dish from dinner, and hastily made his way to the door. "Oh, Marik! I wasn't expecting you. Want to come inside?" Ryo offered moving from the doorway.

"Ah, thank you, Ryo." As much Marik knew Ryo and Bakura were different people, the blond was always surprised by the kind smile Ryo would flash everyone. With any luck the kind male would help Marik with his problem.

"I just finished cleaning the dishes from dinner. Kek went out to get something if you were looking for him. Is there something from me you would like? Go ahead and make yourself comfy."

"Ah, no. You're the one I was looking for," Marik stalled. He could not form a genuinely tactful way to approach the situation, but he could try to ease into it. Marik breathed in deep and sat on the old sofa in Ryo's living room to calm down. "Kek is, uh, well, you see. . . . I know Kek has a pretty big sexual appetite and all, so I was wondering. . . . Well, I assumed that by now you and he have had sex, right?" Marik finally openly asked.

Ryo's face instantly blushed and coughed a bit on his own breath. "I-I have sex with him when it's a good time, yes. Does this have a purpose, Marik. If you're wondering about if your dark half is treating me well, then you have no worries because normally I'm the domi-"

"Uh, while I'm happy he's not abusing you, no, I'm not asking about how he's treating you. Er, a least not entirely," Marik took a deep breath. "Ryo, what is it like to, you know, bottom? Was it hard to get used to? Did you like it? Was it rough? Is it good rough? Do you ever hate being the submissive one all the time?"

Ryo blushed harder and his mouth dropped. An incoherent mumble of sounds came out, but nothing the shy teen could properly confess.

"-I understand if this is a bit personal, but you're the only one whose opinion I can trust."

"No, Marik. It's just that I'm not the … I tried to tell you before you cut me off, but I'm not the, uh, 'bottom' in the relationship," Ryo turned his head from the obvious look of shock on Marik'sface.

"Wh-what?! How?! You're at least a thousand times more feminine than Kek! You have to be the bottom!"

Ryo, despite all former notions that he could not, glared at Marik. The pale male crossed his arms in a huff and actually looked a little like Bakura. "I can do it because, regardless of what you assume about me, I _am_ still a male, Marik. When Kek and I have sex we do what feels natural to us, not what would be expected. That's what sex is, Marik: feeling good with the person you love and doing what feels right. If you must know I have bottomed often enough before, but I neither of us particularly preferred it."

Marik wanted to pull out his messy blond hair. Not only had he offended Ryo, but apparently the feminine boy would have barely helped anyway. Talking to Ryo actually caused more confusion because what Ryo said about sex seemed to contradictMarik's situation.

"What if what feels good isn't want feels natural to both parties? What if the person you love wants to do something the other person doesn't want? What if one wants to want it but can't? How the hell am I supposed to let Bakura fuck me?!" The blond yelled in defeat as be buried himself into his hands with his elbows on his knees on the sofa. Marik grumbled a few more angry things, but they were not in English, so Ryo had no idea how to reply.

The older male approached the mourning blond hesitantly and rubbed a soft hand over his friend's back. "You aren't telling me the whole story, Marik," he said kindly so that maybe Marik would open up.

"Doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand," Marik sighed, pulling himself together and just leaning against the sofa in a huff.

Ryo did not want to argue, but he also was not going to leave Marik without help. The normally well-kept boy shook his hair and lifted two if his more pointed locks up. Ryo's soft expression hardened, and he squinted a bit. "Marik," Ryo said in a more edgy tone. "Look at me right now." Ryo then grabbedMarik's chin and jerked Marik's face to meet his own.

"What aren't you bloody telling me?" Ryo asked harshly, but in a slight voice that could be considered hurt.

Marik was almost too dumbfounded to speak. The Egyptian knew Bakura could pull off a great (and unnerving) Ryo impression, but to see the reverse sent shivers down the blond'sspine. "I-I just. . . ."

"Just what, Marik? Do you think the problem is just going to go away? What the hell is making you like this?"

Marik bit his lip and gave in. Maybe pretending Ryo was Bakura would help Marik talk to Bakura later. "You! You're what's making me like this! You just had to ruin a good thing. I love you! You know I love you so fucking much it hurts, so why can't you just leave our sex life as it is? It's not like doesn't feel good for us both anyway; it shouldn't matter if I'm always on top. You know I would let you do what you wanted with my body if I could. I just can't do that for you, Bakura!"

Ryo's Bakura façade faltered under Marik's exclamation. Ryo's harsh expression morphed back into his familiar doe-eyed, gentle features. "I'm still confused, Marik. What happened between you two?"

Marik sighed and shrugged. "Short version is that he wants to fuck me, and I can't make my body go through with it."

"Oh," Ryo commented simply with a smile growing on his face. "You're more like Kek than I thought. Listen, as much as you hate him, talk to your Dark Half. He probably knows you better than I do, after all. I know he can help."

"Kek?! I thought you said he always bottoms?"

"I said more than that. Trust me, he can help." Ryo patted his friend on the shoulder and flashed a cheery grin. "He'll be back any minute. I'll leave you alone to talk."

"Fine. Just never try to act like Bakura again. Gods know I don't need to deal with two."

"Deal." And soon the white-haired male walked away to his room, leaving Marik to sit and think alone.

Just as Marik began to grow impatient, he heard the door unlock and fly open.

"Ryo! Take off your pants and get your ass over here! I'm back,"Kek hollered out into the home.

Marik coughed loudly and stood, making his presence known. "You should reconsider that command, Kek."

Kek rolled his eyes and growled. "Who let the bitch in? Whatever, it's not like I can't do voyeurism, too."

"Ugh! Pervert!" Marik yelled at his other half before he threw one of the sofa's throw pillows at the other blond.

"Bitch," Kek retorted back. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Because I need to talk to you. Now sit down, and let's talk."

"No way! I have no obligations to you."

"You're using big words incorrectly again. I'm pretty sure you still owe me for taking over my body and repeatedly trying to kill the people around me."

"Like_ years_ ago! Get out so I can have sex already. I take back my voyeurism comment; no one can get it up with you around."

"Ugh! You're such a brat! Get over here and help me!" Marik ordered making a lunge for Kek.

Kek narrowly missed Marik's grip, and ran on the other side of the room too quickly for the other to even see. "Never!" Kek then stuck out his tongue in his infamous manner.

"KEK! MARIK!" an angry voice came from the hall. Ryo appeared with his cheeks slightly red in anger and looking very crossed. "If either one of you breaks one thing in my home I will make you regret it. Some of these things are relics." Ryo took a breath and calmed himself a little. "Kek, help your Light Half or you're going to have to become good friends with your hand within the next month."

Kek glared at Marik before nodding. "Fine, but I still hate him," the Dark Half commented pointing at Marik immaturely.

Marik glared back at Kek, but Ryo figured they would be civil enough and went back to his room.

"Well? What is it?" Kek bitterly asked. The taller Egyptian went to lie on the sofa, promptly claiming each spot on the faded blue cushions as his place.

Marik paid no mind Kek and sat on the brick rise near the chimney. "Say one mocking word, and I'll slit your balls off," Marik said as a far warning. "I need help getting fucked."

Kek stared at his mirror-like self with a questioning look before busting out into a fit of laughter, unable to actually say something coherent. Marik's cheeks reddened with anger and looked like he was ready to pounce before Kek cut him off. "Don't be so damn prissy! I laughed at you, but I didn't say any damn words. Besides, how the hell would I help you?"

"Well, Ryo said that he's the one normally pounding into you, so then tell me how that works?"

Kek's smug expression fell when Marik said Ryo basically sold him out, but he was quick to recover. "It works just like the porn vids online work. Someone spreads his legs and takes it like a bitch. I'd expect you to be quite familiar with being a bitch."

"I guess that's where you get it from," Marik said coolly.

"Tsk. It's different with Ryo. He's too fragile for me to really top."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not hard to figure out. Our first time left him so broken in pain he couldn't do anything for days. He got no pleasure out of it, and we were even scared that he was permanently ripped. It's not like I meant to, but he just couldn't relax. It's not like our dicks are below average, either. Ryo clung in pain so hard one nail even dug into my skin so deeply I have a scar on my back from it. I wanted him to feel good, but I messed up," Kek even sounded rueful as he recalled the rather unpleasant experience.

"It's not like I haven't done worse to people before, but I just lost it then. I kept going because I thought it would get better, but because I just wanted to feel him as intimately as I could I didn't stop and actually made it horrible. I'm sure it's the same when you have sex, right? You want to just … _be_ with that asshole lover of yours when you do it, right? It's like I wanted to be together so much I separated us."

"So … to make him happy you changed positions?" Marik tentatively asked.

"I guess it's something like that. It's not like I never topped again afterwards, but I still felt guilty each time, even if it actually did feel good. Ryo lets me top sometimes because he wants to be as open as he can and wants to show that he trusts me. Changing positions like us … it's about trust," Kek sighed and stared at the spinning ceiling fan. "Did that help you or not?"

Marik stood and gave an affirmative nod. "I still can't believe that you were once _the_ sadistic asshole of all time. You're definitely a big softie now," Marik teased.

Kek threw one last pillow on the sofa at Marik, but the smaller Egyptian dodged. By a good chance of bad luck, the pillow hit one of the old clay pots near the chimney, causing it to shatter after it fell to the floor.

"Well, this is where I take my leave. Thanks, Kek. Good luck with Ryo!" Marik quipped quickly before rushing out the door.

:-:

Marik barely remembered the drive home. The cool autumn air blew through his hair as he sped on his motorcycle. Surely someone honked at him once or twice, but Marik only focused on getting home and seeing Bakura again. Marik probably should have driven faster so that he could think about what to do when he actually got home. Marik decided instincts were the only proper way to handle the situation, anyway.

Marik opened the door to their home silently. The blond peaked his head inside to see a rather dull looking Bakura watching tvon the sofa and drinking one of Marik's special bottles of white wine.

'_Oh, he's so going to get it when this blows over!'_

"You coming inside, nitwit?" Bakura called out from his spot.

"Yes," Marik lamely answered. Marik closed the door behind him and walked into the living room where Bakura was. Marik knew words were not going to help his case, so he went over to his lover and straddled his hips over the sofa. "I will let you have me, Bakura. I love you." Marik leaned down enough to reachBakura's lips for a deep kiss.

As bitter as Bakura had been, he wanted to give Marik the benefit of the doubt. Bakura kissed his lover back passionately, using his tongue and hands to explore all over Marik's body. Bakura knew he had a renowned devilish nature, but even he was above raping someone supposedly his lover. If Marik did not actually surrender to him once and for all, Bakura's penis would likely explode from the continuous stimuli and then quick withdrawal.

Marik moaned and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, back curved up in the air despite Marik's wanting to just grind against the body below him. "H-how do you want me?" the blond gasped when their air became low, and they broke the kiss.

"I want you to ride me. Prove to me that you want my cock pounding your delicious ass all night long," Bakura readily answered. For that the two would need much less clothes, and Bakura started to make quick work removing Marik's top.

Marik cooperated fully and started to undress Bakura as well. Bakura removed Marik's black leather jacket and his black undershirt just as Marik discarded Bakura's pajama shirt. Marik literally just slipped off Bakura's pants, but Bakura was far too aroused to effectively fiddle with Marik's belt and tight pants.

"Don't worry about it yet," Marik cooed as he planted kissed down Bakura's bare chest until he reach a patch of curly white hairs.

Bakura shivered at the hot breath just barely hitting his hard arousal. The desperate male bucked his hips up close to Marik'smouth, and thankfully the blond got the hint.

Marik lapped his tongue along the underside of Bakura'serection slowly. Marik's defiant tongue touched the hard organ lightly and in only short distances at a time. The glare Marik received from his lover told him to get serious, but Marik continued his little game. Instead of taking in all of Bakura, Marik sucked only on the head of the needy cock, taking in the small dribbles of precum as well.

"Damn it. Stop being such a damn tease!" Bakura exclaimed in mostly sexual frustration. The deprived male wanted so much more, and waiting any longer would bring dire consequences.

Finally Marik seemed to take pity on his poor lover and slowly pushed his lover's throbbing erection until it hit about an inch down his throat. Marik moaned over the needy shaft and smirked at the not-quite whimpers of pleasure Bakura began moaning off. Marik sped the process a bit as he took the erection out, only to thief his mouth over it again and again.

"S-stop it. If I come now I'll have to wait even longer to get to the real part!" Bakura moaned trying to control himself and not come too early.

Marik nodded and faltered. Thinking about what Bakura really wanted sent shivers down his back, ones that were not from pleasure. Marik gripped the fabric of the couch's cushions toBakura's side and tried to steel himself. The blond remembered Bakura dealt with a lot of pain his first time, and what happened to Ryo was enough to turn anyone off from bottoming, but Marik had to continue.

"Is the only lube in the bedroom?" Marik asked hoping some would be stashed somewhere closer.

"There's some on the computer desk," Bakura answered pointing at the small container. "Hurry up."

Marik did as he had been told. The Egyptian rushed up to the desk and grabbed the lube, but a devious noun entered his head. Instead of rushing back Marik turned slowly and paused. Marik put the top of the lube bottle between his teeth to free hands for a slow strip tease.

Marik turned back around with his hands up or twirling his hair and shaking his behind ever-so slightly. His pants were already unbuttoned and his belt was mostly undone, so each shake gently brought the hem lower and lower down the blond's tan body. Soon the pants fell down to the floor, and Marik took coy steps behind himself to get out of them fully. Marik shot Bakura a seductive glance over his shoulder before slipping a finger beneath the elastic hem of his black thong.

"Oh, get on with it!" Bakura barked out feeling himself growing impossibly more aroused with each passing moment.

Marik smirked, but obeyed. Marik went back to straddling Bakura, and took the lube bottle from his mouth. Marik knew the part he had been most dreading was approaching, but he felt much more calmed than any of the other times the two had tried the new positioning. Marik decided he would prep himself to see if that could help him ease into the big moment.

Marik slipped his last sorry excuse for clothing off and took a deep breath before pouring a generous amount of the slick liquid on his hand. Marik leaned down and supported his upper body with the hand that was not covered in lube while the other traveled to his lower entrance. The blond gasped at the feeling of his own cold fingers inside himself, and he hated every moment. Marik wanted to stop and tell Bakura he just was not worth the anguish, but those thoughts were from his body, not his heart. Emotionally, Marik loved any sex with his lover, but his body tensed and clenched the two fingers he slipped in anger and protest.

Soon Marik felt a pair of endearing lips on his own. The confused Egyptian almost forgot someone was under him due to such hard focus on his own self. Marik was grateful for the small act of care, and kissed back just as lovingly. The action reminded Marik why he would try to do something so against his nature in the first place. Bakura gave Marik such vivid pleasure from passionate sex to a peck on the cheek, and the blond wanted nothing more than to finally return the sentiment.

"Wh-when do I know I'm ready?" Marik asked shoving in a third digit with much more resistance.

"For one, you need to stop tensing up so much. Can you even scissor yourself now?" Bakura wanted to be turned on by the very beautiful site before him of his handsome partner stretching himself over him just to be pounded into later, but the amount of worry he had for the annoying blond consumed the lust.

"Barely. I-I just don't . . . I don't like it," the blond panted as he tried to thrust the fingers in and out. "I don't know what to do!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and finally took control. The experienced male flipped their roles so that he now topped and stayed between Marik's thighs. "You're still to bloody tense!"

Marik wanted to protest the change, but Bakura roughly grabbed the base of his penis and gave it long, firm strokes. Marik moaned and relax at the familiar and still wonderful 's other hand slipped near Marik's probing fingers and stuck one of his own in Marik's virgin hole. He blond winced at the unexpected addition in girth, but Bakura silenced him with another kiss. Despite the initial discomfort, Bakura knew Marik was slowly familiarizing himself with the feelings, and that gave both male some relief.

"If you're going to . . . Just do it now, Bakura. I don't know how much longer I can consent to this." Marik clutched at the cushion enough to make a small rip in the old fabric, but neither one focused on that as every finger left Marik one by one.

Bakura wanted to say something to console his lover, but as he lined his hard cock to Marik's untainted hole, he could not keep his thoughts focused enough to form words. Instead he penetrated the tense entrance slowly with a thankful 's eyes welled with tears from the antagonizing feeling of being stretched and filled, but he made no complaints. Bakura'sface filled so much bliss, Marik managed to feel a bit more at ease.

"Ready?" Bakura's restrained voice asked.

Marik released a held breath and nodded with a faint smile. Bakura pulled out only to thrust back in, albeit rather patiently. The gut feeling of dislike faded slowly as Marik relaxed and appreciated having all of his lover moving inside him. Bakura noticed the gradual approval, and picked up the pace in correlation. When Marik let out his first choked moan, Bakura pounded that area again for a similar response. Each of Bakura'smovement matched Marik's desires. Every moan from the either male was like a sweet reward for the other. Neither realized how much they needed the feeling of acceptance that only came from the new form of lovemaking. Bakura kept thrusting until eventually finding the magic spot inside his lover that made the Egyptian like putty on the sofa, and Marik continued to ease into each pleasurable thrust. The tension they had been feeling since the beginning of their quarrel dissipated almost the instant Marik finally gave into Bakura's request.

To return the favor Marik often did for Bakura when they were in the reversed situation, Bakura grabbed Marik's unattended cock and pumped it in tune with his thrusts. Marik's moans became more frequent and less restrained, a sort of proof that he stopped thinking and worrying and gave into the immense pleasure his lover was giving him. Despite the lack of logical thoughts passing through both the male's lust-filled heads, each knew neither was going to last very long. Too soon Marik felt himself nearing his climax, and he clung to Bakura tightly as it approached.

"AH, BAKURAAA!" Marik moaned as the powerful orgasm's effects coursed through his pleasured body. The blond gasped for air even as the last bits of semen spewed out in a vain attempt to regain his composure while Bakura still pounded in his sensitive inside.

Bakura only kept going no more than a minute after Marik came due to his own pleasure reaching its tipping point. No thought was given as Bakura poured his hot seed in Marik's inviting entrance. Even after he came, Bakura could not force himself to leave the comfort of being inside his lover. One hard look from Marik and the white-haired deviant knew better than to test the blond.

When Bakura pulled out, Marik quickly sat up despite the pang he felt doing so and looked away. "I…." the blond tried to speak to avail.

"You what?" Bakura asked in a prying tone.

"I'm sorry that I took so long to open up to you. I just…."

"Save it for someone who cares. It's not like you're bad in bed either way. You're so damn sensitive about things like this," Bakura commented with a smirk. "You thought I really wouldn't trust because you wouldn't let me fuck your tight ass? I'd sleep with you any way I could."

"Wait, you mean you…. Oh, you asshole!" Marik yelled before punching Bakura hard on the arm. "See if I put out for you at all again!"

"Pfft. I doubt you could resist me for long. After how good I made you feel, you'll beg for me soon."

"No, I won't! I spent all of my life perfectly fine without your limp dick in my ass; I can continue doing just the same. Last time I trust you," Marik scoffed when he said the last part and rolled his eyes. "Have fun sleeping on the couch, dumbass."

Marik promptly got up and went to the bedroom before Bakura, and skillfully locked the door in a way even a master thief like would not sneak inside without Marik's knowing and wrath. After all, if Bakura tried to disturb Marik's rest after such a draining day, the spirit could try to hide in his Millennium Ring and it still would not be enough to assure his protection.

Bakura shrugged and decided to give Marik his time to cool down. In reality the spirit needed his own time to appreciate the afterglow of finally claiming his lover's last remaining sense of virginity.

* * *

Sothere may be a formatting error where words don't have spaces between and I don't know why. I tried to fix it, but I don't know where they are so meh. Dx

Also, at the time settle this last A/N there are 998 stories under Marik I and Yami Bakura that involve any "amount of words/rating/genre/language/status" on this site. It would be cool to be the 1000th story, but I actually like 999 more. ^.^;

Anyway, much love to those who review! Please and thank you everyone reading to leave some nice words behind.

Grey out.


End file.
